


first glances

by micaela



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela/pseuds/micaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath is starting at a new school in a different state. And one faithful day she meets One Alex Morgan. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you know someone by just a glance? This is how it all begun with a faithful glance at one another.  
*************  
Another school year had begun for Tobin, the difference this time being a new school. She had just moved to Diamond Bar in California with her family from Jersey. Tobin was going to begin her Junior year in Diamond Bar High, with no one she knew. To say she was a little nervous was an understatement. All she had to look forward to was the sports program they offered there. She had looked up her new school, and was stoked to see that they were at the top of the state for sports. 

Tomorrow was going to be Tobin's first day, and what a perfect way to relieve some nerves by skating around to check out her new neighborhood. She threw on some denim shorts and a cutoff, and to top it off her favorite red cap. Tobin grabbed her longboard and hit the streets of sunny California. 

**************  
10 minutes away, one Alex Morgan was trying to get a few more hours of tanning in before school started up tomorrow. Like Tobin, Alex attended Diamond Bar High. She was their star athlete, and everyone wanted to either date her or be her. Alex knew this, and loved being their 'superstar' as everyone called her. She couldn't wait to rule the school again as a junior, 'this year is going to be the best ever!' She thought. She was sun bathing, with her sunglasses on, flipping through the latest issue of sports Illustrated, when a tall lanky girl on a longboard caught her eye. All Alex could think about is how gracefully this person moved on the board. Her long brown hair softly blowing in the breeze over her tan muscular shoulders. All previous thoughts were forgotten, except for this girl, cruising down her street. 'I really hope that girl is going to be attending Diamond Bar high' Alex though with smirk gracing her features as she resumed reading her magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. Tobin was going to be 'the new kid' not that she really cared what other people thought of her, but still wasn't her first choice. Tobin was woken up by her alarm, she groaned slamming her hand down on the snooze button. Five more minutes of beautiful sleep was definitely needed. 

Tobin was crudely awoken from her dream, with her mother ripping her covers off her body. "Tobin Powell Heath, get your bum out of bed this instant! You are going to be late for your first day of school! Up! Up! Up!" 

Tobin slipped out of bed and looked at the clock, she had 15 minutes to get to school. She muttered under her breath, as she pulled on some loose fitting jeans and a white v-neck. Tobin grabbed her backpack and headed for the door, grabbing her longboard on the way out. This is not how she wanted to start her first day, especially at a new school. Tobin boarded her way towards Diamond Bar High, thinking about the breakfast she missed. When she felt herself slam into something, knocking her off her board and on to her back. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her back, looking for the cause of the crash, when her eyes landed on a small girl probably the same age as Tobin. The other girl sat up in a daze when she looked at Tobin, with a slightly amused look. "Dude are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Tobin said while offering a hand to the petite girl.   
"No worries I wasn't either, Kelley O'hara." The girl smiled at Tobin, bringing a smile to her face.  
"Tobin Heath, do you go to Diamond bar High by any chance?" she asks.  
"Sure do! Let me guess you're new around here?" Kelley says with a slight smirk. "Come on let's walk the rest of the way together." She said tugging on Tobin's arm.   
Tobin unsure of what to say just followed along, thinking she might have made her first friend here.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was up with the sun, as she had soccer practice before school. 'Who does this?! Its the first day of school for all that is holy! Ughh the things we do, to be the best I guess'. She grabbed her school bag and soccer gear and was off to practice. 

Practice with the highschool team was strenuous to say the least. Coach Pia made the team run laps around the field, run wind sprints, and then some more running. This is one of the reasons Alex loved playing soccer, the dedication to the physical aspect of it. If you wanted to be the best (which she was), you had to be in top physical condition. It helped that she could out run anyone on any team, but that's not the point. The other reason she loved the sport, was her team. They were a family who looked out for one another. 

Alex looked around at all the different faces she learned to call her family. She first spotted Hope Solo who was the senior keeper, and what a keeper she was. Stone faced and tough on and off the field, but that was just Hope. Everyone just kinda went with it. Alex continued her look around, and saw Ashlyn and Ali talking by the water station. Those two always seemed to be joined at the hip, and with a smile on their faces. 'Could those two BE any cute?! JUST GO OUT ALREADY!!' The whole team knew they liked each other, except seemingly those two dorks. Shaking her head at them she moved on to the next familiar face of Megan or Pinoe as the team calls her. She was up to her usual trouble, running around chasing Lauren Cheney and A-Rod with her water bottle laughing boisterously. Alex sighed and looked to the sky, smiling at her contentment with life at the moment.

"Pack it in ladies! Great first practice, now go hit the showers, 'cause you all stink!" Pia said with a little smile. The girls were all giggling excited for their new year to start, Alex just didn't know how excited she should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone liking it so far?! :) hope I'm doing alright with this :s


	4. Chapter 4

When Tobin and Kelley had reached their school, Tobin had to stop and take it all in. The two story building had teenagers milling around before the first bell went. The first thing that popped into Tobin's head was I'm flipping Sandy from Grease aren't I?, except without the cool Australian accent. 

She took a large breath into her lungs and held it there to calm her nerves, and let it out slowly. Kelley was standing beside Tobin watching her take in her new school with a soft smile. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to come from a different state half way through your highschool career. Kelley was determined to befriend Tobin and teach her the ins and outs of Diamond Bar High.   
"Well let's start your new year on a good note shall we?" Kelley said with a kind smile  
Taking one last look at the double doors that stared back at Tobin, she nods her head returning the small brunette's smile. 

They open the doors, and it was even more chaotic inside then outside. Tobin's eyes widen as they take their first steps into the school. Distracted by all the commotion going around them, Tobin being the clueless teen she was didn't realize she walked straight into someone. For goodness sake my first day and I've already attacked two people. Great. When Tobin focuses on who she ran into, her breath catches in her throat. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Wait what? I don't even like girls? Hmm? But she is just so breath taking! 

The other girl was tan, with sandy brown hair and the most striking blue eyes Tobin had ever seen. If reminded her on the bluest water you could imagine. What Tobin thought was weird was this stunning girl had a smirk on her face. Why is she looking at me like that? Oh god I have tooth paste on my face!   
She finally looks me in the eye, sticks her hand out and says in a high raspy voice "hi, Alex Morgan, what a pleasure to meet you"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and the team had finished their showers and were on their separate ways to first period. She was walking to english when all the sudden she felt herself stumbling backwards. Real graceful Morgan. Alex was about to apologize for running into someone, when she saw who she had run into. 

She couldn't believe her eyes! It was the lanky skateboarding girl from yesterday! Alex couldn't help the smirk that took over her face as she gave the tan girl a once over. Dressing casual, and she still makes it look hot. She saw the girl widen her eyes, and thought she better introduce herself to this hottie. Alex stuck out her hand and said "Hi, Alex Morgan, a pleasure to meet you" 

The girl was looking back and forth from the offered hand to Alex's eyes. Her smirk only growing on her face when the girl answered.  
"Oh!! I-I'm T- Tobin Heath, and I'm real sorry about running into you dude."   
When Alex's hand met Tobin's hand an immediate feeling washed over both of them that they couldn't describe. The two girls were starting into each others eyes, when Kelley cleared her throat. To Alex's displeasure, Tobin removed her hand from hers but not with out a tiny blush tinting her cheeks.  
"Oh! I wondered when you two would meet, I just didn't think it would be this soon" Kelley said  
"Hey squirrelly, I see you made a new friend here" Alex said with a slight raise of her eyebrow.   
Alex and Kelley have been friends since middle school when Alex found Kelley trying to climb a tree to catch a squirrel. Now they were best friends that would do anything for one another. Kelley nodded her head in confirmation "yupp! This one here skated right into me! Can you believe it?! How could you miss all this hotness?!" Proceeding to strike a ridiculous pose. Alex and Tobin just shaking their heads at their friends antics.   
"So I see you have a habit of running into people eh Tobin?" Alex said with a wink directed towards the tanned girl.  
"Only on mondays" Tobin flashed her infamous smile towards the forward. Alex only returning it with one of her own.   
"Well since you are new around here, why don't I show you around Tobin?" Alex asked her.   
"Ughh yeah! Sure that would be dope!"   
The two started to walk down the hall leaving Kelley there staring at their retreating forms mixing with other students. Wow what great friends leaving the greatest person here in the halls by themselves. That's when a certain goalkeeper walks by, Kelley practically swooning at Hope's total badass persona. All thoughts of her friends forgotten. What a start to the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin had made it through her first two periods of the day, and now it was lunch time! Her favorite class of the day. As she's walking towards the cafeteria, she starts to think about how she met her new friends or that's what she's calling them. Kelley seemed like a cool chick with lots of energy and maybe an act for the dramatics. But what Tobin couldn't get out of her mind were those blue, blue eyes which belonged to Alex Morgan. 

When Tobin met Alex, she instantly felt comfortable. Never had that happened to her when meeting a stranger. Alex was breath takingly beautiful, anyone with eyes could tell you that. Added with that unusual high raspy voice that Alex pulled off so well, was just another reason Tobin was interested in learning more about the striker. Shaking her head out of the daze she was in, she looked around for a table to sit at to enjoy some delicious food. Kelley just happened to beat her to it.

"Yo! Tobin! Over here join us over here!" Kelley had literally yelled across the cafe, earning some glares from fellow students. Tobin made her way towards the almost filled table of girls, looking for a seat. "You can sit beside me if you want?" Tobin turned towards the source of the raspy voice with a megawatt smile.   
"Thanks Alex" she says as she sits down beside the striker, taking out her lunch her mom made for her.   
"So this is some of the girls on the soccer team that I play with." Pointing to some of the girls.  
"There's Ashlyn and Ali they're seniors, and if you're looking for one you'll find the other." Alex said giggling while Ashlyn threw some trash at her also laughing at their antics.  
"Anyways continuing on, over there is Megan or Pinoe, the team's clown. And then there's Hope our keeper." Hope just stared at Tobin as if she was trying to she her darkest secrets. Leaning in towards Tobin's ear "she's always like that, you learn to live with the glares." Tobin just simply nodded her head trying to take everything in.  
"I see Alex you saved the best for the last! I'm Lauren and this Is A-rod." The two waved at Tobin offering kind smiles towards the tanned girl.

"We are also juniors so we will probably have some classes together so we can get to know eachother better!" Lauren was in mother hen mode trying to make Tobin feel accepted by the girls. 

Tobin was eating some grapes when Alex started to not so secretly steal some. Tobin was pretending not to notice, but had a slight smirk on her face. Alex then threw the grapes up in the air trying to catch them in her mouth. Tobin was quicker and snatched it with her hand popping the grape into her mouth with a smile. "Gotta be faster than that if you wanna get these grapes!"   
After that Alex and Tobin started to talk amongst themselves learning the basic stuff. Where they're from, what they like, and what sports they play. It brought a smile to Alex's face to hear that Tobin also played soccer. 

"Hey maybe you could come try out for the school team we could always use another middy!" Alex said trying to get Tobin to join the team to spend some more time with the new girl.   
"Yeah sure, why not, could always go for some good soccer yo."   
The team was excited to hear that they might have a new player for the team, then the bell rang. Signaling the end of lunch, the group got up and headed their separate ways for classes. Tobin was walking with Lauren and A-rod with a smile on her face at her first day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the uber long wait! Been super busy with school and soccer! Now I'm injured so time for writing. Lol bad joke.... Anyways gunna try and get a couple charters up this week :) keep on keepin' yo

The last bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of school. Tobin would be going over to Alex's house to chill. 'Be cool Heath, this is just another day, be cool'. It had been a week since she started at her new school and Tobin couldn't be happier on how she was transitioning. Sure she missed her friends back at Jersey, but the people here were awesome. 

She was walking towards Alex's locker to meet up so they could walk together back to her pad. If Tobin was being really with her self, she would admit that she had some sort of feelings for the forward. She just wasn't sure what kind they were. Were they 'I like you, let's get our mack on, or were they I love hanging out with you' feelings. Hopefully after today's chill sesh she'll have the answers she so desperately wanted.

Walking with her head in the clouds as her mom would call it, Tobin walked right into non-other than Alex. 'Great she's gunna think I'mma a mega dork!' Tobin reached out to put her hands on Alex's shoulders to stabilize both of them so they wouldn't fall over. Instantly goose bumps arose on Alex's uncovered shoulders, of course going unnoticed by Tobin. "Oh hey baby horse!! Sorry was thinking about... Uh... Stuff." Smooth Heath real smooth.  
Alex giggled and pulled Tobin into a crushing hug , enveloping her in Alex's intoxicating sent.   
"Its no problem Tobs! I know you just like bumping into me." Alex said with a wink   
'Oh god my heart, it can't take that! So flipping cute!'. "You ready to go and have the time of your life Tobs?"  
"Oh you have to no idea" she muttered under her breath while nodding, before the pair took off towards the exit of the school. 'I'm in for a long night'


	8. Chapter 8

The walk towards Alex's house was filled with terrible jokes and laughs. The usual when Alex hangs out with Tobin and her jokester self. "Welcome to the place where magic lives!!" 'Oh god I didn't just say that, that was so bad. Disney really Morgan?! Uhh!' 

Alex opens the door and ushers Tobin in and closes the door behind them. She takes a big breath and turns around only to find those warm brown eyes looking at her and that smile she loves so much. Alex grabs Tobin hand and pulled her in deeper. Her stomach flipped at the contact but tried not to show it in her body language. 'Her hands are so soft! And they fit perfectly into mine, score!!'

Alex gave her a quick tour of the house, before dragging Tobin towards her room. The light mahogany door was closed, Alex stood in front of the door with Tobin's hands in hers. Grinning from ear to ear, she slowly opens the door while saying "and this is where the magic happens" with a wink directed towards the tan-midfielder.   
*************** 

'Oh. My. God!! She is going to be the death of me! That wink! She's just being friendly Tobin calm your butt!' They walk into Alex's room, and all Tobin can think is that this room is just so Alex. Little pink walls with white trim surrounding it. Light mahogany floors, with furniture to match. Pictures of Alex and her friends cover her room, as well as trophies from soccer. Tobin was so absorbed in taking in Alex's room she didn't notice Alex staring at Tobin's profile. Taking in her features while she sat on the bed. 

Tobin met her eyes and smiled, she walked and sat beside the forward. They sat there staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces. "Hi"   
"Heyy" Alex replied, she grabbed Tobin's hand again and leaned back to lay on her back as she pulled Tobin with her. Tobin couldn't describe the tranquility that washed over her at that moment. Just laying here with such a beautiful and caring soul had her smiling to herself. Tobin could get use to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet? I don't know! How you guys liking it?

The pair spent several minutes in blissful, comfortable silence with their hands still intertwined. Alex started to rub her thumb over Tobin's knuckles, drawing small circles on the soft tan skin. "Hey Tobs?" Alex whispered, she felt that anything above that and it would break their moment.  
"Yeah lex?"  
"Do you believe in love? The butterflies in your stomach everytime you see them, the spark when you touch them love?" Over the past week Alex was pretty sure she was falling head over heels for this new tan beauty.  
Tobin thought about the question, and took her time to answer it. It seemed important to Alex, and didn't want to give her some cheap answer.  
"Alex I think that's the only thing we can believe in. What else is there to do in life, if not to spend it with someone you love and cherish with your whole being. So yeah I believe it Lex, its out there somewhere waiting for us to find and explore with someone we love." 

Alex couldn't believe what she just heard, it was beyond anything she thought Tobin would say. The usually quite midfielder saying such deep thoughts warmed her heart. Alex couldn't contain her smile, as she gazed upon Tobin's features and couldn't stop her actions. She slowly leaned over and softly touched her lips to Tobin's cheek and felt the soft warm skin under her lips. When she moved back to her previous position on her back she looked over to see Tobin's mega watt smile plastered on her face. No words were said but a slight squeeze from Tobin's hand. That's all that was needed in this moment of tranquility.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yo!! Hope you enjoy

They spent the rest of the night lying in Alex's bed talking about everything that came to their minds. Learning all the little things that makes them tick. They had random movies playing in the background to have white noise to fill the comfortable silence. The great thing with Alex is things are never awkward or weird, things are just right, almost perfect. Tobin liked the closeness that they had together but her mind kept up bringing the what ifs. 'I've never had a relationship before, what if I mess up something? Is she even into chicks? Am I even into chicks?! What would my parents think? What would our friends say?' 

All these things were swirling around in Tobin's head, spacing out on what Alex was saying. Half way through her speech on how Nike is better than Adidas, she noticed Tobin's spaced out face. It was cute but she looked very pensive about whatever she was thinking. Alex decided to just give the girl some time to think about whatever it was. She started to rub soothing circles on Tobin's hand again, Alex knew it calmed the girl down. A couple minutes later Tobin seemed to come out of whatever was bugging her, as she looked over to Alex. She had a small understanding smile on her face which relaxed Tobin immediately. "Sorry I guess I just got lost in my own head there" 

"Tobin don't even worry about it, although I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. " she said this while giving a gentle squeeze to her hand to show she meant it.   
" thanks Alex but these are things I have to work out by myself." Tobin could see the hurt flash through Alex's eyes, and it killed her to know she caused that pain. Tobin then pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug, out of a moment of bravery. She knew that Alex needed that reassurance that Tobin could trust her. Alex instantly accepted the warm embrace, and melted into Tobin's shoulder, as she rubbed her back softly. "Lex you are the most beautiful human being I've had the pleasure to meet, thank you." She whispered in her ear while pulling back slightly to kiss her temple. She let her lips linger there for awhile, and then returned to the hug. They sat embracing each other for a long moment, cherishing the closeness that meant so much to both of them. 

Alex pulled away slowly, looking into Tobin's eyes as she scooted back into the pillows and brought Tobin with her. She wrapped her arms around her torso and let their legs tangle together. Tobin let her arm rest across Alex's waist as she let her fingers rake through her hair sooth her into sleep. The last though that crossed Tobin's mind was 'this is where I want to spend the rest of my life'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mushy? cute? yeahhhh :p

When Alex woke up, there was a dull sun beam entering through her window casting a glow across Tobin’s face. She just took a second to admire the beauty she had sleeping beside her, that often went unnoticed by others. Tobin was a girl that didn’t have to wear makeup to impress people, she had a casual, laid back vibe about her that drew people in. Alex thought back to when she first saw the tan-midfielder, just gliding on her longboard with out a care in the world it seemed. This thought brought a smile to Alex’s face as she lovingly ran her fingers through the sandy brown hair.   
She was so content to just stay like this forever, not having to worry about school, people, or even soccer and the pressures they all brought. Lying here with Tobin in bed, surrounded by warmth made her happy beyond expected. Such a simple thing had such a large effect on the forward, she mused. She turned her stare once again to the sleeping girl beside her, as she lightly ran the pad of her index finger over the features of her face. She started at her eyebrows, then traced her jaw slowly, finally landing on her lips. Alex feather lightly ran her finger over the soft, smooth skin, imagining what it would feel like to kiss those beautiful lips.   
The midfielder started to stir from the sun hitting her face, as she cuddled closer to Alex. She buried her face into Alex’s neck and squeezed her around the waist; Tobin inhaled deeply taking in the smell that was uniquely Alex Morgan. And she loved it. She knew that Alex was up by her breathing, it wasn’t deep and even but almost out of sync, just like her own. Tobin mumbled into Alex’s neck, which earned her a soft giggle from her. “Tobs you’re going to have to repeat that, you were speaking in to my neck, ya goof.”   
“I said I don’t want to get up, i’m comfy right here.” She said while looking at Alex in the eyes. Alex felt herself shudder involuntarily at the words and the eye contact. ‘those brown eyes are going to kill me one day!’  
“same here tobs, same here. But I have a surprise for you! So you need to get your skinny butt out of bed and get dressed!” Alex said while sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, revealing a sliver of smooth tan skin to the eyes of Tobin. Tobin’s eyes widened at the sight as she burried her head back into the pillows to get the thoughts running around her to stop. Suddenly Tobin felt a sharp smack on her butt, and then that cute raspy giggle that she loved so much. She slowly raised her head, with her eyes narrowed at the forward in mock anger, which caused Alex to laugh harder. “did you just slap my ass? And if so you are so dead ms.Morgan!!”   
Without warning Tobin flung the covers off her body and bounded her way over to the shocked forward. With a squeal Alex took off running around her room, trying to avoid getting caught by Tobin. She was quicker than Alex thought as she felt to strong arms wrap around her torso and lift her off the ground, swinging her around. Tobin then threw her on the bed, and quickly straddled her thighs as she began to tickle Alex to tears. “do you surrender Morgan?!”  
“N-never H-h-heath!!”   
“ohh okay then” Tobin began to double her efforts to get Alex to give up, she knew that if she held off long enough she would. 30 seconds later Alex breathlessly surrendered to Tobin but not without some humility. “now tell me again who is the best, most swag person you know?” Tobin asked Alex still breathing hard.  
“......... Kelley” Tobin’s smirk fell so fast at that statement, only made Alex break out into giggles even more.   
“NOOOO! Wrong answer Morgan now you’ll have to pay the consequences for your actions!” she began to tickle her again, until Alex bucked her hips making Tobin lose her balance and fall over just catching herself on her elbows. They were inches away from each others faces, breathing hard from all the laughing and fun they were having. Searching eachothers eyes. Alex lifted one hand and tucked some hair behind Tobin’s ear. “hey” she whispered softly not once taking her eyes off Tobin’s.   
“Hi” Tobin was in the process of leaning down to capture Alex’s lips with her, as her phone went off with her mother’s ring tone. Alex let out a grone of frustration out as Tobin quickly got up to answer her phone. ‘we were this close!! I can’t believe my luck, finally getting somewhere and BOOM interrupted! Ughhh’ Alex got up to use the bathroom to give Tobin some privacy n the phone. What a great way to start the morning mused Alex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone liking it? Tell me what you kids want yo

Talex 12

It was still quite early in the morning when the two girls finally emerged from the confines of Alex's room. Tobin hadn't planned on staying the night but falling asleep in Alex's arms was one of the best sleeps she's had in a long, long time. When her mother called earlier this morning wondering where her child was, Tobin apologized profusely for her worrying. She said she would be back home before dinner and would be spending the rest of the day with Alex. 

Alex and Tobin were the only two up In the Morgan household at the ripe hour of Six am. "Hey Tobs what do you want for breakfast? We got cereal, toast, pop tarts, and eggs." Alex said while looking through the cupboards listing the options. 

"Well that's a no brainer, obviously pop tarts yo!!" Tobin replied with a grin and a wink directed at Alex. She giggled at Tobin's child like behaviour as she popped in some pop tarts for both of them. Tobin was seated at the kitchen island watching Alex busy herself with making some coffee for herself while they waited for them to pop. When they were finally ready and set in front of Tobin her eyes lit up at the food. With the first bite, she moaned at how good it tasted; she hadn't had one since she was a little kid. Ale just looked on with a look of pure adoration on her face. Once they were done they were on their way to Alex's surprise. 

"Are you ready to have the time of your life Tobs?!" She asked with a massive grin. Alex had planned for them to spend the morning on the beach before everyone flooded in. She knew that Tobin had a love for the beach and ocean, and Alex wanted to see that first hand.   
"dude I'm already have a good time, which is surprising considering the time and company." Tobin threw out with a wink and a playful shoulder bump to let Alex know she was kidding. 

"Tobs you're such a jokester." Alex said with a straight face trying to control her laughter.   
"Don't I know it yo!" Tobin answered with a cocky grin.

They continued on their journey towards the beach, as they got closer Alex got more and more excited. Tobin was just going with the flow happy being able to spend time with Alex. A couple minutes later she smelt the scent she loved so much. The ocean breeze. Tobin stopped and closed her eyes taking in everything and saving this memory. The person who was beside her, the smell in the air, and just the overall atmosphere at being at the beach. She loved it so much. 

Alex's smile grew when she saw the look of calm on Tobin's face, and knew this surprise is what they both needed. When Tobin opened her warm brown eyes they focused on Alex "thank you" she whispered with a growing grin overtaking her face. "Tobin you are more than welcome" Alex then moved in and enveloped Tobin in to a hug, savouring the little moment they shared. 

When they pulled back from each other, Tobin grinned and spun on her heels and took off running towards the sand that lay in-front of them. Alex giggled at the midfielder and took off after her, racing each other. 

They spent the day walking in the water, sun bathing, and just enjoying each other's company. Halfway through the day they left the beach for some much needed food and to get away from all the people that had joined them. They found a little hole in the wall pizza place that suited their needs just fine. They both order a small pizza each and planned on sharing with each other. Of course Tobin got Hawaiian, while Alex got meat lovers. They talked about the upcoming start of their soccer season and how much fun it would be to being playing with each other. 

Tobin insisted on paying for their meal as a thanks for the surprise and letting her spend the night. "Lex really it's no problem for my favourite baby horse!!!" Alex just sighed and waited for Tobin to finish paying the waiter. 

Together they walked back to the Morgan residents in comfortable silence. Half way through Alex intertwined their hands together, in a moment of boldness. Her heart stopped but let out a sigh of relief when Tobin just squeezed her hand. When they reached their destination Tobin thanked her again for the awesome weekend they spent together. "Here we are ma lady, your castle awaits you." Tobin said in a terrible English accent that left Alex in a fit of giggles. With one last hug and a whispered goodbye Tobin took off toward her house, as Alex watched her retreating form in the sunlight. 

When Tobin got home she went straight to her room and flopped down on to her bed with a groan. One thing was for sure. Tobin Heath had it bad for one Alex Morgan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for the wait :( I'm going to step up my game! But please enjoy this chapter :) peace!

When Tobin returned to school that week, she was excited and nervous to start training with the school's soccer team. She had seen them practice the week before, and couldn't believe the level of play they were at. They obviously knew what they were doing. Tobin was good but she didn't know if she could keep up with the team. She hadn't told anyone what was playing on her mind, but her friends could tell something was up. If she wanted to talk she would approach them. 

Alex and Kelley were trying to calm the new midfielder all day, reassuring that she had nothing to worry about. Even at lunch, Tobin couldn't eat her normal fill. She only snacked on an apple and a granola bar. That was the first sign that Alex knew something was wrong. The second was every-time she tried to converse with Tobin she would only get one word answers or grunts of acknowledgement. Alex leaned over, putting her hand on her back and started to rub soothing circles on the tan girl's back. She knew that the contact helped Tobin relax. She visibly saw Tobin's shoulders relax, as she closed her eyes and bent her head forward. 

"Tobin it's okay to be nervous, but you have nothing to worry about. You will do amazing out there on that field today. Just be yourself and show the girls what you can do. I'll be there every second if that helps any. " Alex finished with a small blush directed towards Tobin. When she looked up, Alex could see the gratitude in Tobin's eyes at her kind words. She leaned in and hugged the forward tightly, breathing deeply releasing the stress she was feeling all day. "Thanks lex, you're always there for me, so thank you." She wanted to say 'you mean so much to me, you don't even know'. 

"Heyy you two!!! Stop hugging and let's start talking about the party that we are having this weekend!!" Kelley said loudly breaking the two apart with giggles. The team were planning a party to celebrate the season opener on Friday. The parties the team had could get wild to say the least. 

"You going to go Toby?" Alex asked the midfielder with hope and curiosity.   
"Umm I don't know, I don't really drink that much and ugh I don't want to impose on you guys." She said nervously and started fidgeting in her seat.   
"Heath we love you kid!! Of course your butt is coming to the party, and you WILL be droppin' it like its hot before the nights done!!" Sydney said which made the team laughed at imagining Tobin breaking out the moves.   
"Well I guess I'll be there, but beware I'm a dance guru so watch out!" Tobin replied with a wink and broke out the sprinkler as a joke, which made the team laugh even more. And which Alex thought was extremely adorable.   
*****************************

The practice was about to start in a couple of minutes, so the players had time to fool around and juggle. Tobin grabbed a ball and started messing around with it doing what she normally does. After doing the 'jester' she looked up to see pretty much the whole team look at her with open mouths. "Holy shit Tobin you're freaking amazing dude!!" Ashlyn screamed out followed by everyone murmuring their agreements. Tobin's face instantly started to feel warm as she looked around, not use to all the attention.   
"Umm thanks?" She said awkwardly, just as the whistle blew, signalling the beginning of practice. 'Sweet baby Jesus, saved by the whistle' The practice was normal, filled with running, running, and more running. After their fitness session was over Pia thought a scrimmage would be good idea to see how Tobin would fit in with the team. 

She was placed on the same team as Alex which she was grateful for. Once the whistle blew Tobin was ready to win, getting her first touch relaxing her. Feeling the joy and calmness it brought her to have the ball at her feet. They played for a couple minutes before Kelley passed the ball up to Tobin on the left wing. She made a run, nut megging poor Pinoe before crossing it to Alex in the box. With the ball landing right at her feet, Alex slotted the ball easily into the back of the net. She ran off screaming towards Tobin, jumping into her arms laughing as Tobin spun them around. "Alright ladies break it up and reset!!" Pia yelled at them with a smile on her face. 'With Tobin added we are going to go far this year'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya guys go!! What do you think? Comments would be appreciated :) the party is going to be next chapter! ;) peace!

Today was the day, game day. The day that athletes live for, to feel the adrenaline pumping, the roar of the crowd, and to achieve greatness out on the pitch. Alex was so excited she couldn't sleep the night before filled with giddiness. She woke up the next morning an hour earlier than she normally would. Alex had her normal game day breakfast filled with carbs and proteins to prepare for the big game. She always made such to eat right so she had energy throughout the day. 

Once finished Alex went to take a shower, and to change into what she was going to wear for school. Her attire for the day was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and the school's soccer team's shirt. They were suppose to wear it to support the team and advertise the game for the evening. Lastly grabbing her school bag and and soccer gear she walked down the stairs ready to leave. Half way down the stairs, the door bell rang which was unusual since her parents were already at work. She made her way to the front door, and was surprised at what she saw. There standing on the other side of the door was one Tobin Heath. 

Alex threw open the door with a massive smile on her face when she saw her favourite brown eyes looking back at her. "Tobin what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here, the opposite really. Just it's 7:30 am and you're at my front..." Alex's ramble was cut off my Tobin.   
"Hello to you too, lex. Why yes I am here to escort the school's superstar to school. AKA you. So get your butt moving so we can get going." Alex felt her cheeks heat up at herself and for Tobin's thoughtfulness.  
"Sorry Toby hey! I'm actually all ready to go." Alex said as she closed and locked the front door. As her back was turned she saw Tobin grab her soccer bag from the ground and throw it over her shoulder with her own bag. "Tobin you don't have to carry my bag for me, I can do it myself ya know."  
"Oh I know but I want to carry if for you Lex." Tobin held out her arm out for Alex to take. "Now m'lady; I shall escort you to school safely. "   
"My knight in a shiny SnapBack." Alex said as she pretended to swoon, bringing the back of her hand up to her forehead. Then reaching for Tobin's flashy Knicks SnapBack and placing in backwards on her own head. Tobin pretended to be angry and proceeded to pout. "You're lucky I like you Lex." Both girls looked away with smiles and blushes, as they continued to make their way towards the high school.   
********************* 

The day was going by to slow for Tobin's liking. She couldn't pay attention to her classes, not that she did anyways but still. She was just to excited for the game that night. It was a home game so the whole community was going to be there to cheer on the Diamond Backs. Not only that but the party tonight was also playing on Tobin's mind. This was going to be her first party, and she didn't know what to expect. 'Ill just go with the flow like I always do'. 

The bell rang for lunch and Tobin sprang out of her chair and was the first one out the door. She made her way towards Alex's locker to wait for her, so they could walk to eat lunch together. This was their routine everyday, Tobin would wait for Alex at lunch and Alex would wait for Tobin at the end of the day. Alex was walking down the hall when she saw her she stopped. Tobin was leaned up against her locker casually with her hands in her khakis, and sporting the teams soccer jersey with her SnapBack. Alex thought she looked so good in anything, but Tobin in a hat really did it for her. 

"Hey Tobs how was English?" Alex asked as she opened her locker to get her lunch out.   
"Oh you know the usual stuff, to be or not to be rubbish." Tobin answered off handily, not wanting to talk about boring school.   
Alex turned to Tobin with narrowed eyes "Tobin you aren't even doing Shakespeare!!" Tobin had a sheepish look on her face and shrugged.   
"Oops?"  
"Oops is right missy!! Ugh what am I going to do with you?" Alex asked herself as they made their way outside to a picnic bench that was already half filled with the soccer girls. 

Cheney was the first to notice them and made room for them to sit on the bench. "Hey Tobs, Alex!! You ready for the game tonight?!"   
"Heck yeah we are!!" Tobin and Alex said in unison as the sat beside each other. The team talked about who they were facing and who they thought was going to start. Tobin didn't really care of she started or not, she was just happy to be on the team at all. They continued to talk about crazy things, and throwing food at each other. Just a normal lunch for all the girls. An hour later the bell rang for classes to begin again, and Tobin let out a groan at the thought of Another two hours of class. " cheer up buttercup! Just try and focus in class for me?" Alex said while walking pass Tobin, as she slapped her butt along the way.   
"Ugh y-yeah I'll try" Tobin stammered out as she watched Alex's retreating form. 'God help me, this is going to be a crazy night yo.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff I guess :p I hope you guys are enjoying this :) peace

Ten minutes before kick off. Ten minutes before the season started. Ten minutes before Tobin would step on to the pitch as a starter along side Alex. She held her new jersey in her hands looking at it with intensity. Along the top in bold black font 'Heath' and under it a large '17'. She turned the jersey over and ran her hand across the logo of her team. She felt a surge of pride, being grateful for getting to wear the jersey. Being part of a team is something special to share with your teammates. "Tobin you ready to play?" Cheney asked looking at the midfielder.   
"Yeah I was just taking a moment to appreciate being able to play with this group of girls." She looked up and was met with a smiling Cheney and A-rod. She threw on the jersey and stood up to join the other two players. "Let's go kick some booty yo!!" 

The game was not overly exciting, the Diamond Backs facing a pretty weak opponent. It was a good start to find their Rhythm for the season. Connecting passes, communicating, and giving good support all over the field. When Tobin got her first touch she instantly relaxed, letting instinct take over. 

In the 16' minute, Abby Wambach scored a header off a cross from Cheney. Putting the Diamond Backs up one- nil. After that they were a scoring machine. Cheney, Pinoe, and of course Alex scored all before the whistle blew for half. They were walking back to the change room for a team talk, when Tobin ran up to Alex and jumped on her back. Alex caught the midfielder with ease, laughing at her childish antics. "Lex that goal you scored was super sexy!! Like oh-my-god sexy!! You rock dude!" Tobin was having the time of her life out there on that pitch. She just couldn't contain herself as she found herself planting a kiss to Alex's temple. Then jumping off her back and running towards Cheney. Alex had a huge grin on her face the whole half time chat. 'If that's what happens if I score, you know I'm not going to stop any time soon.' 

The second half was pretty much the same with no real threats on the defence. Tobin had managed to assist a goal from Alex just like in practice. Having no trouble connecting to the fast forward. When the final whistle blew the score was 6-0, a good win in Pia's books. The crowd was going wild screaming and cheering for the home town team. 

The team made their way back to the change room to get showered and cleaned up. "It's time to party bitches!!!" Sydney yelled out to the team, and started dancing with Pinoe. Alex watched on in amusement, as she gathered her things to go shower. After a game she always like to take a minute to herself to enjoy the moment of the win. She was in her own world when she bumped in to Tobin, who was coming back from the showers..... In only a towel. 

"Hey there superstar watch where ya going eh. We don't need you getting injured now." Tobin said as she had her hands on Alex's shoulders keeping her from falling.  
"Ughhh y-ye-yeah righ-ht." she couldn't get out a complete sentence with Tobin looking like that. Alex briskly walked towards the showers with her head down to hide the blush that was covering her face. 'Oh my god!! She can't just walk around like that!! What is she trying to do?! Kill me?! Ugh those legs of hers though! No Alex stop it she's your best friend!! Control yourself!' 

Alex was one of the last ones out of the showers, taking time to cool down a bit from the game and the encounter with 'misses towel'. When she made her way back to the change room, she was surprised to see Tobin waiting by her locker. She fought everyone had already left. "Tobs what are you still doing here?"   
"I couldn't just leave you by yourself, I am your knight after all." Tobin threw out with a wink. That was only half the reason she stayed, the other half was she wanted to talk to the forward.   
"Yes how could I forget." Alex was just finishing putting on her shoes when Tobin turned around after Alex was decent.   
"Umm lex can I ask you something?"  
"Anything Tobin you know that" Alex said grabbing the tan girls hand and leading her to a nearby bench to sit on.   
"I was just wondering, if, umm you wanted to, ugh go with me to the party? Tonight? Only if you want to of course. And it's totally cool if you say no" Tobin was full on blushing, fidgeting with her hands and rambling. All which Alex thought was cute as heck, and instead of answering with words she leaned in a pecked the nervous midfielder on the cheek. "Tobin Powell Heath, it would be an honour." 

Tobin's face broke out into her famous grin; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really want to go with me? Out of everyone at the school? All the boys that are chasing after you? Me?"   
"Yes you silly! There's no one I'd rather go with Tobin." And with that said Alex was trying to fight off a blush from her cheeks. Something that often happened around Tobin.   
Tobin stood up infront of Alex and bowed down before sticking her hand out. "Alexandra Morgan, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the party tonight?" She cheesed at the forward.  
"Yes ya big goof!! Now let's get out of here" Alex said as she stood up and took the offered hand and pulled the midfielder with her.   
"Whatever you say lex! Now let's go partay!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-bam!! Hope you all like this chapter! ;) peace

Alex and Tobin made their way to Pinoe's house where the party was being held. The house was overflowing with people and music loudly pumping through speakers. Luckily the house was massive and could host over 100 people comfortably, with a pretty decent back yard. When they got to the front yard, they were met with a tipsy Pinoe.   
"Hey you two finally made it!! There are drinks in the kitchen and a keg in the back yard. And of course a dance floor in the living room, help yourselves to anything. Oh and the soccer team is staying over if you guys want." With that Pinoe made her made back towards the house to start partying again. 

The two girls just laughed at their tipsy blonde friend, as they followed her path. They made their way through the throng of people to the kitchen, where they were greeted by Kelley and Hope. The pair were leaning on the wall, a cup in hand, and Kelley vividly telling some sort of story. "Toby! Lex!! You showed up!" Kelley threw her arms around the pair hugging them both tightly.   
"Hey Kell, Hope. How's the party so far?" Alex replied with a wink at Kelley. She knew that the defender has a major crush on the silent keeper.   
"The party is banging! You should both grab a drink"   
"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't drink Kell, I'll just have Gatorade or something." Tobin said as she fidgeted with her hat. She had been made fun of before for not drinking, so she didn't really throw that around much.   
"Hey Tobs it's okay, no one here is going to force you to drink or mess with you because of it." Tobin was surprised at what the keeper had said. She hadn't said a word to her before, unless on the field. It meant a lot to Tobin, it showed that the team was accepting her for her.   
"I'm not going to drink tonight either, I wanna remember tonight." Alex wanted to make Tobin feel comfortable and not alone in not drinking. The other two players looked at Alex like she had two heads. Everyone knew the forward liked to have few drinks, but they said nothing.   
"Well then we'll leave you two it then." Alex said as she grabbed Tobin's hand and dragged her out to the backyard where it was a bit quitter. Not that many people were out there, just few small groups chatting. Tobin and Alex grabbed to patio chairs and sat down facing one another. The pair sat in comfortable silence, taking in the vibes of the party.   
"Hi"  
"Heyy" Alex replied with a small smile.   
"You didn't have to do that you know."   
"Do what?" Alex asked in slight confusion.   
"You could of had a drink, you don't have to be sober just because I choose not to drink." Tobin said a little nervously, she felt bad because of it.   
"Tobin I CHOSE not to drink tonight because I didn't want too. I wanted to have a great time with my best friend, and remember it."   
"Umm okay if you say so..."   
"I do say so! You and I are going to tear up the dance floor, they won't know what to do." Alex said with a little dance move in her chair that made Tobin laugh at the awfulness of it.   
"You mean IM going to tear it up! I don't know about you though." 

Alex's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Heath you take that back right now, or so help me!!" Tobin leaned back in her chair smugly and with a smirk said "and whatcha gunna do about it lex?"   
"This" Tobin didn't have time to react as Alex flung herself across the space between them and grabbed her SnapBack off her head and dashed into the house. Tobin let out a groan and stood up to chase after her. 'I should've seen that coming.' She made her way back into the house looking for the culprit. Just as she entered the living room, her breath hitched at the sight before her. There was Alex dancing in the middle of the dance floor like there was no one else there. The way she moved her body in time with the music was seductive and enticing. She had put on skin tight jeans that showed off her hips, and a loose tank top on that showed off her perfect form. 

That was until some drunken asshole came up and started dancing all over her. Tobin was okay with it if it had mutual, but for where she was standing it didn't look like it. The guy had his hands all over her hips trying to bring her closer to him. Tobin strode over quickly and shoved the guy off of Alex. "Take your fucking hands off of her! Don't you touch her, don't you look at her, and don't you talk to her! Got it asshat?! Or do I have to kick you ass to make you understand?" The crowd had stopped and was watching the scene unfold. About half way threw, the girls from the soccer team had appeared and was backing her. The guy just grumbled and shook his head.   
"Get the fuck out of my house! Now!" Pinoe yelled and had two guys drag his butt out. "Now that is taken care of, let's party!" 

Tobin was still fuming when Alex laid a gentle hand on her arm. Tobin knew who it was instantly and relaxed into her touch. The forward pulled Tobin in for a strong hug and held her close. "Thank you Tobin. Thank you so much! You truly are my knight in a shiny SnapBack." She pulled back and placed the hat on Tobin's head with a slight chuckle.   
"I have to protect what means the most to me lex. And thats you Alex" Tobin said just loud enough for Alex to hear over the music. She could see the truth in Tobin's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Alex felt a smile break across her face, that maybe, maybe Tobin felt the same way. In a like like kind of way. She saw Tobin's smile beginning to grow and that's all she needed. 

Alex grabbed her hands and pulled her back to the middle of the dance floor. The beat was thumping, being felt in every step. She put Tobin's hands on her hips and then placed her arms around the midfielders neck. Alex moved to the beat and Tobin soon followed, pressing her body close to the forwards. Once they found a rhythm, Alex made a bold move and turned around and press her back to Tobin's front. 

Tobin didn't miss a beat and placed her hands back on Alex's hips. She couldn't believe the feeling of having Alex pressed up against her like this. It was like she died and gone to heaven. Alex then wrapped an arm around Tobin's neck and brought her head closer to hers. All Tobin could smell was Alex's perfume and sweat, and to her it was the sweetest smell ever. She felt the adrenaline pump and she placed an open mouth kiss to Alex's exposed neck. 'God she tasted better than she smelled' Tobin let out a low groan as she pulled away, not before Alex has a chance to turn around a crash their lips together. They didn't care that they were in a room full a people, they just felt the others lips upon their own. It was filled with longing and passion for the other. 

After a quick make out session, they pulled apart breathlessly and just looked at one another. They couldn't contain the smile that broke out on their faces. Alex went in and hugged the midfielder in a tight embrace never wanting this moment to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short chapter. Where should I head with this? Suggestions? Anyways enjoy yo! Peace

It was well into the morning when the people started fading. Everyone who wasn't on the team had gone home to sleep off the party. Alex and Tobin had managed to claim one of the guess bedrooms to themselves. They laid side by side, each thinking about the nights events. The reality of it was each girl had kissed their best friend who was also a girl. Not that it mattered to either one of them, just a fact. Were they going to pursue this and see where it takes them? They had so much to talk about, but for right now they just wanted to bask in the memories of the perfect night with each other. 

Tobin turned on to her side, her head perched on her hand. She looked down on to Alex's face, taking in her features. 'So beautiful. I can't believe I got to kiss her! Her lips were so soft on mine, fitting so perfectly.' Tobin sighed, following her hands actions as she grabbed for Alex's hand. She brought them up and interlaced their fingers together in the air. Both the girls silently looking; it wasn't uncomfortable for them. Just right, it felt right. 

"Alex? I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour tonight. Just when I saw that guys hands just, grabbing at you, I just snapped. And I'm sorry that you had to go through that, that I wasn't right there to stop it before it happened. I promise to always be there for when you need me Lex. I guess what you saw out there on that dance floor was the angry, protective, and some what jealous Tobin." She whispered the last part embarrassed at admitting her true feelings. Even though she knew Alex didn't like that guy, he still had the chance to touch her body. No, after tonight only Tobin would be allowed such touches upon Alex. 

Alex turned to face Tobin's face in the dark as she spoke. "Tobin. What you did for me out on the dance floor spoke volumes. No one else would do what you did for me. Protect me like that? From some dumb jock, trying to get some ass. No, you did the right thing, and if love you for that. You did what you had to do to protect me. And you have no reason what so ever to be jealous. You are the only, only person, girl or guy, I have eyes for. You mean so much to me Tobs. You're my best friend, my knight, and hopefully more in the future. If that's what you want of course?" 

Tobin broke out into a massive grin as Alex's words filled her ears. "Alex there is nothing I would want more, except, maybe a burger man am I hungry!!" She received a slap in the ribs for that, but the girls laughed at the comment. Alex knew Tobin had meant the first part whole heartedly, and probably the second part too. To cement Alex's thoughts, Tobin brought both their hands up to her lips as she pressed a gentle kiss to each one of Alex's knuckles. 

"Tomorrow we will talk more about this, us. And I can assure you Lex that it will be all good, but for now we sleep!" Tobin resumed her previous position of her back as she pulled Alex into her side. She had one arm wrapped around her back, tracing light patterns on Alex's back, soothing the girl. The other hand was interlaced with Alex's that was slung across her stomach. Alex had her head on Tobin's shoulder, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Tobin. "Goodnight Toby" Alex said as she snuggled deeper into their embrace.   
"Goodnight lex" Tobin whispered as she placed a kiss to Alex's temple, closing her eyes as she let sleep take over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some build up before the date! Enjoy peace

Tobin woke up the next morning with little brown hair tickling her nose. Keeping her eyes closed she lifted her right hand, which was slung over Alex's waist to itch her nose. Placing her hand back in its original position, Tobin sighed deeply and pulled Alex closer to her. This was now Tobin's favourite way to wake up now. Holding her favourite forward in her arms, where she should be. Tobin thought to her self, thinking of the other time she slept in Alex's arms. She always slept the soundest with Alex, filled with contentment and love. 

It was around ten in the morning when Alex started to stir in Tobin's arms. Alex blinked open her eyes to the sunlight coming through the window. She felt Tobin's arms pull her closer, she could feel the rise and fall of Tobin's chest against her back. Alex closed her eyes, and stretched as best she could while still in Tobin's arms. "Good morning sweet cheeks, how'd ya sleep Lex?" They both laughed at Tobin's choice of words. Alex turned over on to her other side so she was now facing a grinning midfielder.   
"Good morning to you too charming, and I slept like a lamb." Alex said causing Tobin to grin even further.   
"You're welcome for that." Tobin winked at Alex before poking her in the ribs, making her squirm. Alex laughed before turning serious.   
She stared at Tobin for a long while before blurting out "will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Her cheeks adorning a little blush, but didn't break eye contact. Tobin didn't show any emotion, scaring the forward. She went to pull away from Tobin. 'God why am I so stupid!! Ugh stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Tobin stopped Alex from pulling away from her.   
"Where ya going lex? You didn't let me answer. You just surprised me is all, cause umm I wanted to ask you out. I guess you beat me to the punch eh Lex? But to answer your question, of course I will go out with you Alex!!" Tobin brought Alex in for a hug, and kissed her cheek as they pulled away with matching smiles. 

"Great!! Well I expect you to pick me up at seven sharp!! And you better have something good planned!" Tobin widened her eyes at what she was hearing! She had to plan the date now? But Alex asked her out!?   
"W-what? But you? Alex?" Tobin sputtered as Alex laughed at Tobin's lost puppy dog face. She leaned in and pecked the corner or Tobin's mouth quickly before getting out of bed. She threw out her response over her shoulder before she left to see who was up already.   
"Sorry Toby but I asked you, so you have to take care of the details."   
What kind of witchcraft is this? In what universe does this even make sense. Tobin just stared at where Alex had been moments ago. 'I guess on the bright side I get to go on a date with her. Now to pull out all the stops, Heath.' 

Tobin slowly got out of bed to follow the smell of breakfast wafting from downstairs. She was met with Cheney, A-rod, Alex, and a very tired looking Kelley. Cheney and Amy were at the stove making bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes for when everyone got up. Alex was making coffee, while Kelley sat at the bar groaning, loudly.   
"Kell groaning like that won't make your headache to away, here take some Advil and water." Cheney handed over said items, ever the mother of the group.   
"No but I can dream can't I?" The girls softly giggled at their friends misfortune. The food was all cooked and ready to eat. They all piled on the food and sat down at the bar talking while they ate. One by one the girls that drank last night came stumbling from where they fell asleep to the smell of food. 

Not so surprisingly Ashlyn and Ali came down hand in hand with sly smiles on their faces. Everyone just stared at them when Pinoe broke the silence with her loud mouth. "Finally you two dorks got together It was about time jeez!" She said while stuffing her face with some eggs. The team just broke out laughing while saying their congrats to the newest couple. Alex and Tobin looked at each-other from across the room. Tobin winked at Alex making her blush and started talking with a very quite Kelley. 

With almost everyone done with breakfast and slightly less hungover, the team started to help clean up the mess from last night. Just some left over cans and bottles so it wasn't so bad. The price for throwing a party. They laughed and joked About what happened last night, even bringing up Tobin's little stunt. " dude you were so badass! I couldn't believe it! No one messes with our little Toby!!" Ashlyn said as she slung an arm around Tobin's shoulders.   
"Yeah well he had it coming for being a mega douche so.."   
"I'm just glad no one got hurt." Heather O'reily said, followed by nods of agreement. 

The team all settled down in the living room just relaxing for a bit but Tobin had things to do. "Sorry guys but I gotta split. Gotta do somethings for the parents you know how it is. Later guys and thanks for the party." And with that she left the house and made her way home to start planning her date with Alex Morgan. 

Alex was sad Tobin didn't say goodbye personally, but there was nothing she could do about it. A couple minutes after Tobin had left Pinoe's, Alex felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw Tobin's name appear. She swiped the screen open and read the message that made her break out into a grin.   
'Wear something rockin for that rockin body of yours. I'll be at your house yo pick you up at seven so you better be ready Lex! Be there or be square! Peace xoxo Tobin.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this restaurant is actually really and is inspired by really events I guess. Went there with the fam. If you get a chance to eat at somewhere like that DO IT!! Anyways hope you enjoy it :) peace

It was six o'clock and Alex was officially freaking the flip out. She had already taken a shower but couldn't decide what to wear or do with her hair and make-up. She was rummaging through her closet relentlessly, looking for an outfit. She wanted to look good for Tobin, wanted to make her jaw drop so to speak. She didn't know if she should wear a dress or jeans and a shirt. "At this rate I'll be going in a paper bag!" 

Her sister Jeri came into her room upon hearing Alex's rants. "Need some help there sis?"   
"Oh Jer thank god you're here! Help? Please?" Alex asked pouting at her older sister.   
"Of course Al." Jeri walked to Alex's closet and started to look at all the different options. She certainly had a lot. "Ah-ha! Found the perfect thing for you!" She pulled out she pulled out a knee length, flowy dress. It was a nice purple with black accents along the waist and trimmings. The dress hugged her waist and flared out around her knees a little, but now too much. It was sleeveless, with an open back; simple but sexy. "You can just wear your hair down and curl it a bit to give it some extra volume and you're good to go." 

Alex went to her sister and hugged her tightly, pulling away with a kiss to her cheek. "What would I do with out you Jer." She grabbed the dress and started to put it on with the help of Jeri zipping it up for her. "You would be a fashion disaster!" Jeri said while laughing her way out of Alex's room. 

It was now ten to seven and Alex had never been so nervous. Sure she had gone out on dates with people but none of them really mattered. She hadn't had serious feelings about them, like she did for Tobin. She was fixing her outfit for the 15th time making sure everything was perfect. She must have been zoned out because next thing she knew, the doorbell was ringing. Alex let out a giggle and made her way downstairs to open the door for Tobin. 

She counted to three, let out a deep breath and opened the door for her date.   
*************   
Tobin had borrowed her parents car for the night. She had her licence, but preferred to walk or longboard everywhere. She pulled up to the Morgan residence, turning off the engine. She sat there, 6:57. Three minutes before Tobin would be going out on her first date. She had never asked or been asked on a date before Alex. So she wanted to make the most of this, for both of them. 

Letting out another breath Tobin got out of the car and slowly made her way to the front door. 6:59. Looking at her watch, she lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell. This was it! 'Keep it cool Heath!' The door opened and Tobin died. Before her stood Alex in a breathtaking dress. Tobin felt her body heat up, just looking at her. "H-hi Lex. Yo-you look absolutely beautiful tonight. And uhh these are for you, I know it's your favourite colour." Tobin handed Alex a bouquet of twelve pink roses. 

"Thanks Tobin, they're beautiful! And you don't look so bad yourself." Alex said while hugging the shorter girl infront of her. Alex pecked her cheek and looked at Tobin again, appreciating the sight. Tobin was wearing tight khakis that wear folded twice, with some boat shoes. Topped with a dark blue button up, it was casual but hot at the same time. "Let me just out these in some water than we can go okay?"   
"No worries, I'll just chill."

Alex walked back out and was met with Tobin leaning back against a car. Alex didn't even know she could drive, so that was a nice surprise. Tobin looked over and smiled over at the forward. She open the passenger door and bowed. "Your chariot awaits milady." She held out her hand and helped Alex into the car, before closing the door. She walked around the other side and started the engine. Before taking off she looked over to Alex with a sly grin. "You ready for the date of a life time lex?"   
"You know it Tobs! And I'm going to hold you to that later." 

They drove through town, listening to music softly playing in the background as they chit-chatted about anything and everything. "Tobs, we've been driving for over half an hour! How much longer!?" 

"Patience is a virtue lex. But to answer your question not too much longer." And true to her word they pulled up to a restaurant called el Noir. It was just a set of stairs that led down to a door. Tobin held Alex's hand to help her way down and held the door open for her. They were met with the a woman at the front desk. "Two for Heath." With that another woman led them into a waiting area where they had a bar. 

"Welcome to El Noir, you will be eating in complete darkness. All of staff is legally blind and it just gives you a sense of what they go through everyday. You will pick what you eat for an appetizer, entree, and desert, or you could pick the surprise in which you guess what you are eating." The waitress handed them their menus and left them to it.   
"Oh my gosh! Tobin this is so cool!! Where did you find this?"   
"My family came here once for a family get together and thought it was pretty sweet." The two picked what they were going to get, Tobin with the surprise for all three. Alex picked a salad, grilled chicken and veggies, and chocolate cake for dessert. 

"If you two are ready, grab eachothers hands and I'll lead you through to where you'll be seated." She oped a door and Alex squeezed Tobin's hand a little harder. True to her word, they couldn't see a thing. She lead them to their seat and said their food would be right out, leaving the pair to feel out their surroundings.   
Tobin leaned forward and whispered to Alex. "Hey lex, we could totally make out and no one would know!" Tobin laughed at her own joke as Alex tried to find Tobin to hit her.   
"I don't kiss on the first date so you're out of luck."   
Alex missed what Tobin had muttered under her breath. "We'll see about that"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute as a button this one! A little short so sorry bout that but enjoy yo! Peace

The girls had a blast at dinner in the dark. They joked around, with Tobin messing with Alex multiple times. To make it even better the food was super tasty and delicious. Alex had to admit it was a totally new experience to eat in complete darkness. Trying to find your cutlery, food, and drink. It really made her appreciate her eye sight. 

Tobin being the ever gentle-lady she was, of course paid the bill and wouldn't hear anything of it. They thanked the staff on their way out and made their way back to Tobin's car. She opened the door for Alex to get in and jogged to her side of her car. "So lex, how did you like dinner? I know it was a bit different but I thought it would be nice. I know you dressed up and everything too." She said nervously, she didn't want Alex to not like where she had taken her to. 

"Tobin it was perfect. The food was awesome and the company was mediocre." Alex fought off the laugh that was threatening to break through. Tobin just starred at Alex with a completely neutral face. She turned around and started the car and started driving. "Oh come on Tobs! I was kidding you know that!"   
"..."   
"Toby?"  
"Tobin"  
"Tobs..." Alex said in almost a whisper, scared she actually upset the midfielder about the date. "Tobin gosh I'm sorry!! Really this is the best date I've ever been on. You got me flowers, opened doors for me, and bought me dinner. I'm having a really good time with an amazing girl, who I really like." 

"HA!! You just got punked sucka!!! Oh that was beautiful!" Tobin was hitting the steering wheel, laughing her head off at the little joke she pulled on Alex. Alex was not impressed. Tobin whipped an imaginary tear from her eye with a sigh. "Oh that was good." 

"Tobin Powell! I can't believe you!" Alex added a slap to each word to Tobin's shoulder. Carefully making sure not to obstruct her driving. "Oh come on lex! It's just some good fun."   
"It wasn't funny to me Tobin." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Alex wasn't mad, just playing it up a bit. The girls drove in silence for some minutes. Each girl stealing glances at the other. They caught each other looking and broke out into a giggling fit. 

"You're beautiful Alex." Tobin said once the laughter died down. Alex looked at Tobin and say the truth behind her words, making it all the more special to her. No one had told her she was beautiful, always 'hot' or 'sexy'. Tobin made her feel more than that. 

She hadn't noticed that they had arrived at their next stop, as she took Tobin's hand in hers. "Thank you Tobin." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tobin just smiled and squeezed Alex's hand before getting out and going around to open her door. "Come on lex, time for the next part of our date." 

Tobin grabbed a blanket and a bag from the back seat and took Alex's hand and lead them onto a trail. "Toby where are you taking me?"   
"Nuh-uh, my lips are sealed." They walked for a couple minutes down a secluded trail before coming to a little pond. It was breath taking beautiful. It was surrounded by trees and was lit up by the moon, reflected by the calm water. And there at the shore was a olden row boat that you always see in movies. "I'm gunna take you on a boat ride milady." 

Alex pretty much swooned at Tobin's thoughtfulness of this date. It was so original and her, it showed how much Alex meant to her. Tobin helped Alex into the boat and pushed off the shore before quickly getting in herself. "Now you just sit there and look beautiful and enjoy the ride." She started to row out into the pond going in huge circles, while Alex was busy taking in the scenery. 

Once in the middle of the pond, Tobin opened the bag and took out small treats like fruit and sweets. All things that she knew Alex loved to eat. "So since we are here alone and you have no where to go, I'm finally going to do what I've wanted to do for along time now."   
"Oh god you're gunna kill me aren't you. Tell my parents I love them." Alex joked.   
"Why yes I am! No actually I wanted to ask you something again. "  
"Yes I will. "  
"But I haven't even asked yet!!"  
"No but I know you, Tobin and yes I will be your girlfriend." Tobin just stared at the forward with a grin beginning to take over her face.   
"Boo yeah! Now you're mine forever! Mwaha!" Alex giggled at Tobin's antics and just grabbed Tobin's cheeks and lightly pressed her lips to Tobin's. She pulled back to sit and take a strawberry and popping it in her mouth.   
"You're such a goof."   
"You're goof now." Tobin quipped back with a wink. The pair talked for hours on the pond. It was the best date either had been on by far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Backkkk!! Not my best stuff but had to get something out for you peeps. It could be that I have bronchitis right now and dopped on drugs but whatever :p hope you enjoy though! Peace!

Monday came rolling around far sooner than Tobin would have liked. Her alarm had woken her up from a nice dream she was having about surfing, Alex in a bikini, taking off Alex's..... 'Whoa there Heath, cool it down.' Tobin shook her head to get those addicting images out of her mind. 

Tobin had finished showering and getting dressed when she noticed her phone blinking, signalling a new message. Her heart picked up as she hoped it was from her girl. Her girl, now she liked the sound of that. She picked up her phone with a large smile as she swiped open her screen.   
Alex Morgan <3 (7:58am) hey Toby!!! Good morning to the cutest girlfriend in the world ;) I expect you to be here to pick me up for school in 10 mins. You're the best!!  
Tobin Heath( 8:00 am) yes dear :p 

Tobin couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's antics, she thought it was cute how she wanted to be picked up every morning. She threw on a beanie, grabbed her bags for school and took off to the car. Tobin threw her stuff in the trunk and set off to pick up her beautiful girlfriend. It only took a couple of minutes to get to Alex's house, as she pulled into the driveway she started to feel giddy. She hadn't seen the forward since their date, and that was far too long in Tobin's book. She let out a breath, as she made her way to the front door and knocked on the door. Tobin didn't have to wait long before she was pulled into the house and then into the arms of her girl. 

Tobin felt at home in Alex's arms, they were comforting and safe, and always open for her. She snuggled into her embrace, nuzzling her nose into Alex's hair, reviling in her favourite smell. "Hey there beautiful, you ready to go?" 

Alex pulled back slightly and moved her hands up to Tobin's amazing jaw line. This was her favourite hobby, looking at Tobin, just taking in all of her features. Alex ran her thumbs over her cheeks, as she leaned down to kiss Tobin. 'God this feels right, so so right! And she tastes so damn good, ugh!' Once Alex had her fill of Tobin's lips, she gently broke the kiss, while pulling Tobin's bottom lip with her.   
"Hello to you too; and I guess I'm ready to go if we have too." Tobin still had her eyes closed, as she tried to control her breathing. She just nodded her head, as Alex went to grab her bags. 'Sweet baby Jesus help me!' 

Alex returned with her bags, and without even asking Tobin took them from her and a peck on the cheek. "Gorgeous girls like you shouldn't have to carry their own bags." Tobin was laying it on thick, but what else are you supposed to say to your beautiful girlfriend. Alex giggled and pushed Tobin out the door "okay there stud, you get brownie points for cuteness."   
"Yusssss!" She jumped off the front step and clicked her heels together while letting out a whoop. She opened the trunk and put Alex's stuff with hers and then opened the door for Alex. Once they were both in the car, Alex threw an apple at Tobin. "This is for you, seeing as you probably slept in and didn't have time for breakfast."   
"How did you know babe!! You're the bestest girlfriend ever!" 

Alex had a somewhat hard time understanding, with Tobin's full mouth. But that's what she liked about her, how comfortable she was around Alex. "Now for the journey to the place of education!" Tobin took off towards the school as Alex put on the beats. They jammed out to the latest hits, singing horribly off key and awful dancing. They ride was short but filled with laughter as they pulled in a parking space. Tobin shut off the car and grabbed both their bags out of the trunk, as they made their way to their usual hang out. Alex grabbed Tobin's hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked. Tobin blushed as she brought their hands up to her lips as she kissed Alex's soft hand. 

Once they reached the team they were greeted with questions and teasing. "OH MY GAWD, YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER!! DETAILS, DETAILS, NOW!!!" Kelley O'hara, ever the subtle little thing she is. Tobin leaned against the wall, and brought Alex back into her. With her arms wrapped around Alex, Tobin hid her face in Alex's hair, blushing like crazy.   
"Aww look at Tobs!! All protective and cuddly." Pinoe said while laughing and high fiving the others.   
"And she's a great kisser too." Alex said with a straight face, which was met with wide eyes and open mouths. Just as the gang was going to start their interrogation the bell rang for the start of the school day. "Later losers!" Alex tossed over her shoulder as she dragged a tomato red Tobin down the hall. 'This is going to be a long day.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma put a warning just in case for this chapter.  
> Brief harassment? Crude language? Something just be careful and whatnot. 
> 
> Trying to add some drama to this mama :0 anyways hope you enjoy :D  
> Peace

"I flipping hate math yo!! When are we ever going to use this stuff in real life?!" Tobin slumped down into her chair at the lunch table with the soccer team. It had been a long two periods of biology and math first thing in the morning; she was looking forward to seeing her forward. 

"Ahh babe don't be like that, you know I can't stand to see you pout." Alex leaned over and pecked Tobin's cheek while rubbing her back. "Plus I find it incredibly attractive." She whispered into her ear, while she gently nipped at her ear lobe. Tobin couldn't believe Alex was teasing her in the middle of the day, at lunch. 'Control yourself Heath!' 

She put her head into her arms, trying to hide the blush that was rising up her neck. "Whatever Morgan is doing to you Heath has to stop right now!! We're trying to eat here for gods sake!!" Ashlyn said from across the table, while the others laughed at Tobin's expense. 

"Well I think their cute, having someone there to always listen to you and support you." Ashlyn shut her mouth immediately and was blushing at Ali's words. She went quite and started eating her food, keeping her head down. The table didn't seem to notice and continued talking normally. What Alex saw made her smile and lean into Tobin's side. Ali had not so subtly grabbed Ashlyn's hand and intertwined their fingers together, before placing their hands in her lap. Ashlyn kept her head down but a massive smile broke out on her face. Alex made a mental note to ask Ali what was going on there. 

"Hey lex you wanna come over after practice to mine and, you know..." Tobin wiggled her eyebrows at the forward, as Alex's eyes widened.  
"Tobin!? Umm what?.. Yea, yeah sure. I'll come over after practice." Alex said blushing, not looking at the middy and fidgeting with her food.  
"Lex, you know I'm messing with you, all I want to do is hold and cuddle you senseless, silly girl, my silly girl."  
"Right, I knew that, pshh totally knew that."  
"Sure you did, beautiful." Tobin mumbled as she kissed Alex's shoulder. Tobin loved that she could kiss Alex anytime she wanted now. Although she was still new to the whole relationship thing, Alex made it easy. Easy to just talk and be herself without worry that she would upset the other girl. Alex knew she wanted to take things slow and she was perfectly fine with that. Seeing as how both girl were virgins and planned on keeping it like that for a while. Alex had gone father than Tobin in the action section, but didn't pressure the tanned girl. 

The rest of lunch was the same, Pinoe making jokes, Kelley gazing lovingly at Solo, and Syd and Lauren Online shopping, the usual. When the bell rang, Tobin took Alex's bag in one hand and Alex's hand in the other and started to walk her to class. They were lightly swinging their hands talking about soccer when someone bumped into them. "Sorry dude didn't see you there, you okay?" Tobin asked the boy.  
"Watch where you're going dykes!!" He yelled and stalked off swearing under his breath. Both girls were speechless, they had never been attacked like that. Alex snapped out of it first and pulled Tobin down the hallway. 

"Babe? you okay? Look at me please." Alex pleaded to the other girl. Tobin looked shell shocked; it took Alex lightly tugging on her hands to get her attention.  
"Yeah totally, I'll see you at practice lex." Tobin replied, and went to walk to her class.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Oh right, sorry." Tobin leaned in and quickly pecked Alex cheek, much to Alex's disappointment. Alex watched as Tobin practically ran down the hall to wherever she was going. Alex was hopping for a kiss on the lips, as was their parting this morning. She knew Tobin was upset by the encounter, hopefully she wasn't scared off though.  
'Well shit'


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but deep and serious. So ugh hope you enjoy :) peace

Tobin never was one for skipping class, but today, today she felt like it was okay to do so. That encounter in the hallway had shaken Tobin badly, she needed to find the calm within herself again. 'Dyke' what a crude term to be called for liking another girl. Was she a 'dyke' for liking Alex? She didn't think so. She never really noticed anyone, boy or girl before. She always had soccer to distract her, or she was never one for the dating scene. And that was perfectly fine with her, but now. 

Tobin was walking through a park near the school, filled with kids. She sat on a bench off the the far side, covered by trees overlooking the park. It was quite and a perfect place to think about what had happened. The word had bothered her, but it didn't really seem to bother Alex all that much. She acted like it never happened after. How could she not be offended by it? 

Then it hit Tobin, maybe Alex just didn't care what other people thought about their relationship. She was proud to be with Tobin, even if asshats called them names. Tobin felt a smile tug on her mouth, of course that's what it is. Tobin never cared what people thought about her before, so why should she start now? Just because she's dating a girl, a beautiful, caring girl, her girl. 

Tobin looked over at the jungle gym where a couple of kids were playing grounders, having the time of their life. The childhood innocence still there, oh how Tobin missed those days. Where kids would hug and hold hands without being criticized for it. Why couldn't real life be like that? That was the real question, but asking as the people she cared about supported her, she would be fine. 

Tobin looked at her watch and noticed that school was about to end and she had to get back and get ready for practice. 'Pia is going to kick my ass for skipping.' Thought Tobin as she made her way through the park and back to school.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer chapter for you guys :D hope you enjoy!!   
> Peace

"Way to go Tobin!! Now we have to run the beep test AND do extra conditioning!" Ashlyn said angrily as she walked past the middy. She knew she was just upset about the extra running, since she hates it, but still. Tobin knew there would be consequences for her, but not for the whole team. 

"Whatever, I'm still going to be the beep test queen! Mwaha! Does anyone dare challenge me?!" Kelley was the one to break the awkward atmosphere, with her jokes. She knew something was up with Tobin, but didn't know what. Alex had texted her, asking if she knew where Tobin was, so she knew it was serious. 

"I didn't mean to make you guys have to do extra training. I was just lost, I needed time. I didn't think.... I'm sorry." Tobin said with her head down, but everyone heard her clearly. Their expressions changed from pouts to caring in an instance. Their newest member seemed to be really sorry. 

"Hey kid, don't worry about yeah? We all do it from time to time. Look on the bright side, we will just improve our fitness to kick ass on the pitch!!" Abby clapped Tobin on the back, lightening the mood for the team. "Thanks Abby." 

"To the sideline Now!!" Pia yelled at the team, and was followed by groans and whining. In the mix of it all you could hear a small cheer in the background. Pia smiled, the O'hara. 

\--------------------  
In the change room after the gruelling practice, the tired and sweaty girls made their way to the showers. Alex was nervous about approaching her girlfriend after what happened. She kept sneaking glances at the middy throughout practice and now in the change room. Tobin was laughing with Cheney and A-rod about something or rather. That laugh was contagious and infectious to everyone around them. Alex smiled and gazed lovingly at her, but quickly turned hungry. 

Tobin had taken off her shirt and was gathering her stuff for a shower. 'Dear god! I think I just swooned and went to heaven. Those abs... What I would do..." Alex licked her lips as she looked Tobin up and down, watching the sweat drip down her stomach and disappear at her shorts. "Yo Alex you just gunna stand there and eye-fuck Tobin all day or you going to talk a shower?" Kelley whispered into ear as she walked by already showered. Alex blushed a deep crimson and dashed off towards the showers. 

"Ugh!!" Alex stumbled back after running into someone. She shook her head and glanced up at the individual she ran into. Of course she had run into her hot shirtless girlfriend. "Hey lex, watch where ya going sweet cheeks. And you still coming over to my place after you shower? Cause babe you stink!" Tobin full out laughed, and Alex joined her. She knew that whatever was bothering Tobin was gone and done, maybe she would let Alex in on it. 

"S-sure l, yeah. I'm still coming over, I'll just take a quick shower. Since you think I stink." Alex stuck her tongue out and walked to the shower. 

In 10 minutes Alex was out of the shower and dressed casually. She made her way to her locker and saw Tobin there with both their bags, ready to go. She loved how Tobin always held her bag for her, it made her feel cared for. "Aww there she is, my beautiful smelling girlfriend." Tobin got up and hugged the forward tightly around the waist, while nuzzling her neck. "Come on lex, let's go okay?"   
"That sounds perfect." 

\-----------------------

They made their way into Tobin's room, throwing their stuff down by the door. Tobin flopped on her bed, spread eagle and let out a groan. Alex giggled as she gently crawled onto the bed and kissed Tobin's slightly parted lips. "Flip onto your stomach, you deserve a massage Toby." Alex whispered in Tobin's ear softly. 

The midfielders heart began to pick up as she flipped over and put a pillow under her head. Alex proceeded to kick her leg over Tobin and straddle her upper thighs. Tobin just about died right there. The perfect amount of weight and pressure was blissful to Tobin. Alex began to move her hands in wide soothing circles across Tobin's lower back. Using her thumbs to add pressure along her spine she moved up user the shoulder blades. She made sure wherever she found tension to spend extra time rubbing it out. 

Tobin hid her face in the pillow as she let out a low groan of frustration, it was all to much. The sensation of having Alex's hands on her like this, was killing her. She focused on the movement of Alex's hands and counted her breathes. She didn't realize how tired she was until she was softly snoring away. 

Alex smiled to herself at Tobin's cute noises of sleep. She had done her job of making her relax, she slowly stopped her movements and gently got off her girlfriend. She laid down beside Tobin and brushed her hair from her face. Alex leaned in and kissed her cheek before closing her own eyes and letting sleep take over. "Sleep well, my love." Alex murmured as she drifted off into her own dreamland. 

Even in their sleep they found each other, Tobin's hand reached out and found its place over Alex's heart where she could feel the steady rhythm of her heart. The heart that beat for Tobin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little somethin' somethin' for y'all ;) hope you enjoy.   
> Peace

*shutter* Tobin heard a noise go off that work her up. She grumbled as she stretched her limbs as much as she could, with Alex in bed with her. Alex, the name alone brought a smile to her face. She opened one eye and looked over at the sleeping girl beside her. She looked so peaceful, with her hair all tousled on the pillow. Tobin leaned over to peck Alex's check when she hear another noise. 

This time it sounded like a squeal, Tobin furrowed her brow and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother and father standing at the doorway, with a camera. Her mother was swooning, with her hand over her chest, grinning like mad. Tobin flopped down on to her back with a loud groan, which woke up Alex. 

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you. But, umm we have some guests?" Alex rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked around and gulped at what she saw. 'Oh no' 

"Alex, honey how nice it is to see you again! Tobin obviously has lost her manners and forgot to mention you were coming over. Would you be staying for dinner? Oh of course you are! Ohhh you two are just the cutest! My heart can't take it!!"   
"Okay, Cindy I think that's enough embarrassment for one evening. Come along honey, you got you're picture. Alex, lovely to see you again." Jeffery smiled as lead his wife away from Tobin's room.

"You too Mr. Heath..... Tobin what just happened?" Alex looked over at her girlfriend, who was currently covering her face with a pillow. Alex laughed and removed the pillow from Tobin's face, and placed it beside her. She laughed even harder at what she was hearing.   
"Dear god, why me? You couldn't have waited to embarrass me, while not in the presence of my girlfriend. I swear I'll never sleep in English again!!" Her rambling was cut off my soft, smooth lips on her own. Her mind went blank as she kissed back with everything she had, even though it was a slow lazy kiss. She ways tried to convey her feelings through the kisses they shared, since she wasn't so good with words. 

"Toby, baby, don't worry about it. I thought It was cute, your parents love and support you. So just to along with them for awhile, let them live it up for a bit. Especially if you look this cute flustered." 

"Mmmm, with kisses like that, I can't say no to you. Fine but if they break out the baby pictures, I'm gone! Ya hear!!" 

"Oh, but baby Toby is so cute!! And it only got better with age." 

"Okay there, cupcake! Cool it down, before I do something about it." 

Alex smirked "Mmhm, show me." Tobin growled as she quickly straddled Alex and pinned her hands over her head. Holding both wrists in one hand, she softly trailed her index finger down Alex's arms. She loved the feeling of soft, smooth skin beneath her finger tips, it was a plus that goosebumps broke out afterwards too. Tobin could feel Alex's breathing begin to pick up, as she traced her collar bone. She caught her finger in the collar of her shirt and pulled it down to show more skin. Tobin leaned down and kissed under Alex's collar bone. 

Alex arced her back up some to meet Tobin's lips, trying to suppress a moan that was building in her throat. Her resolve broke when Tobin bit down and started sucking on the skin there. She could already feel a bruise start to form. Alex withered under Tobin's hold, as she ran her tongue over her handy work. Tobin kissed her way to her ear as she whispered "now you and everyone else will know that your mine, lex." She ended with a light teasing kiss to Alex's lips and jumped off the bed. 

"Kids, dinners ready!!!" Cindy yelled from downstairs. 'Oh this is just great, how am I going to sit there with Tobin's family after what she just did to me?!?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! :) peace

The pair were cuddled up on Tobin's bed watching Mulan. Tobin was propped up with pillows, while Alex was snuggled into her side. They were both singing along to the music from the movie and chatting. "Would you look at my cute new background!! I can't wait to show the team tomorrow!!" Alex was gushing at her lock screen, of course it was a very naked baby Tobin. Baby butt and all. 

"Come on lex! Do you really have to do that?! I mean that has to be illegal or something right?" Tobin was so embarrassed that her mother had shown the baby photos. They spent at least an hour ogling and laughing at Tobin's expense. 

"Aww babe, I won't if you really don't want me too. You're just too cute for your own good. And talking about illegal, how am I supposed to explain this hickey to everybody?!" 

Tobin grinned and ran her fingers over where she marked Alex. "You say you got attacked by an incredibly hot, sexy beast." Alex laughed and just nodded her head. 

Alex looked at the time and sighed, it was 10:30 and she had to get home soon. "Tobin I gotta get going, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep." She started to get up and collect her stuff from around the room. She was planning on walking home, it only was a 15 minute walk anyways. "Well I'm driving you, no way in heck you are walking home at this hour." 

Tobin got up and grabbed Alex's stuff from her and her hand and led her to the car. It was always a sad time when they had to part ways, even though they saw each other every day. They had a lengthy goodbye and some kisses In-between. 

\-----------------

It was the the middle of October and everything was going smoothly. The team was winning, and Alex and Tobin's relationship was going swimmingly. They had a game later today, and everyone was reppin School colours. When Alex walked down the hall, people would cheer and call for her. It made Alex happy, knowing that people supported the team even if they just came to watch her. Now she wasn't egotistical, but she knew her looks helped out some with the crowd. 

Alex saw Tobin down the global chatting to Ashlyn and Kelley and felt her smile widen. She was in baggy jeans with flip flops and her jersey, topped with a SnapBack. Tobin made Something so simple, so sexy. Alex walked up behind Tobin and wrapped her arm around her waist, instantly feeling calm. "I'm gunna have to charge you for looking so fucking sexy Heath." Alex rasped in the midfielders ear, so Only Tobin could hear. 

Tobin let out a squeak out at Alex's words. "And that's out queue to leave, come on Kelley you don't want to see this." Ashlyn pulled a grinning Kelley away from the couple, and headed towards their own potential lovers. Hope was a little ways down talking to Ali and Abby about tonight's game. They both sided up to their crushes and joined to conversation. 

"Tobin, tonight I want to get you a goal!! Like to repay all the goal you get for me. I wanna see the light in your eye when the ball hits the back of the net. I love that feeling and I want to share it with you." Alex had her arms around Tobin's neck, playing with the hairs there while she spoke. Without Tobin she wouldn't have nearly as much goals as she does, she wanted Tobin to be the star for once. 

"Lex you don't have to, I love seeing you score knowing I helped you. You were born to be a star Alex." 

"Tobin you're my star, my lucky charm, my rock." Tobin just nodded her head and kissed her girlfriend. She couldn't deny Alex anything even if she wanted too. 

"Fine, then you have to score to then!" 

"Deal Heath." They broke apart and started to their next class of the day. "And then after the game you are spending the weekend at mine right? I have it all planned out, we are gunna partay!!" Alex did alittle dance that made Tobin laugh at her cuteness. 

"Of course beautiful, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But for now I have to go to class, but I'll see you in a bit for the game okay?" 

"Okay, I'll miss you Toby." Alex kissed her cheek and slowly walked away smiling like the devil. Oh did she have a weekend planned for them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait!! But here's the next chapter for you folks! Hope you enjoy! Peace

The locker room is a special place for an athlete, the place they get pumped up or decompress before and after a game. This locker room was no different, girls everywhere doing all kinds of stuff. Some were playing cards, some were doing keep ups, while others blasted music through their headphones. Everyone knew Alex Morgan's pre game ritual, sit in her little cubby and listen to music. Visualization is actually a key skill to become an elite athlete, and Morgan had it down to an art. 

She looked around the locker room, taking in the vibes from everyone. It was just another team they were facing, nothing to special, but the team took the potential threat seriously. The pent up energy was radiating off the girls In waves, filling the room with that anxiousness to get out on that pitch. But looking over at Tobin, she was the epitome of relaxed. Beats on, as she jammed to Hillsong United, her go to band. Alex smiled as she just watched Tobin, watching as she nodded her head to beat, and mouthed the words along with the song. 'God she's so beautiful, everything she does has this chill vibe to her. So hott!' 

Tobin was in the middle of putting on her shinguards when she felt eyes on her. She lifted her head and was met with her blue eyes. Alex blushed at being caught, and it made Tobin smirk and throw a wink her way. She loved that she could make Alex blush still at the simplest of things. 

"Okay ladies!! Listen up, this is the line up for tonight's game!!....." 

\----------------------  
Alex had the ball and was looking to cross it in to one of her teammates. There were about four or fives players there in the box ready to receive the cross. But her eyes locked onto one Tobin Heath, that was closest to the next and pretty much unmarked. She kicked the ball, sending it in curving right to Tobin. Nobody expected what happened next. Tobin let the ball go through her legs and flicked it in with her heel, getting a goal for her team. They all rushed to her and gave her a big group hug. Alex hung back and waited to congratulate her girlfriend at a later time where they could both enjoy it. 

The whistle blew twenty minutes later signalling the end of the match. They shook hands and mumbled good games to one another, and then made their way back to their locker rooms. Tobin was facing her locker, getting her stuff ready for a long hot shower when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her hips. She was roughly pulled back into someone chest and held there tightly. She could feel their hot breath on her sweaty neck, giving her goosebumps. "You don't know how badly I want you right now, Tobin. I'm so wet for you, after watching you score that sexy goal." As Alex was saying this to Tobin, she felt her hands slide under her shirt. One moved across her abs, lightly scratching her nails across them, and the other was just under the waist band of her shorts. Alex was trailing her fingertips across from hip to hip, making Tobin push back into body. "S-shit Alexandra, you c-can't say those things to me." Tobin dropped her head onto Alex's shoulder, her teeth biting her bottom lip hard so moans wouldn't escape. "What? Say like how badly I want you inside me right now? Or how much I want to taste yo....." 

"Yo you two can't fuck in the locker room!! Take a shower and cool off, no one wants to see that shit!!" Pinoe yelled throwing her sweaty shirt at theirs heads. Alex let out a growl in Tobin's ear, while biting her ear lobe and tugging at each word. "You're. Mine. Tonight. Heath." She slowly slide her hands away and returned them to her hips before digging into her skin. She knew that she would leave nail marks for at least a few days. After removing her self from Tobin she stalked over to get her stuff and shower. 

"Remember y'all party at mine in an hour!!! Get ready to partay!!!" Ashlyn yelled before walking out with Ali and Whitney to get everything set up. She was planning on making her move on Ali tonight and wanted everything to be perfect. 

Tobin was one of the last ones in the showers, taking a very cold, cold shower. The was washing her body when she noticed tongue nail marks on her hips were already starting to bruise. 'Fudge, tonight will be the death of me.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go!! Hope you enjoy it :) peace yo

Tobin walked into Ashlyn's house after getting showered and went home to change into something party appropriate. She was wearing her usual jeans and had a button up with a hoody overtop, and her signature SnapBack. She looked around and saw pretty much every teenager in Diamond bar. She saw Sydney dancing with three guys around her, typical. HAO and Pinoe were goofing off together, causing trouble for nearby party-goers. Lauren and A-rod were sitting quietly with their boyfriends on a couch. Ashlyn and Hope were looking like lost puppies without their crushes with them. But everywhere Tobin looked she couldn't find her M.I.A girlfriend. 

"Took you long enough to get here. I was beginning to worry that I would have to take care of my itch myself." Alex had spotted her girlfriend the moment she strolled in the door. Alex was buzzing with sexual tension that needed to be taken care of ASAP! She had stalked Tobin and wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging her from behind. She was lightly stroking Tobin's stomach under her hoodie, immediately calming the girl in her arms. "Tobin, let's dance! I want to feel your body moving against mine." 

Tobin's face had gone bright red from her girls words. When had Alex become such a dirty talker and In public no less. She was something else, but she was hers non the less. Tobin turned around and grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the make shift dance floor In the living room. They started dancing, goofing off, showing off all their 'best' moves to each other. This is one of the reasons they worked so well, they good be major nerds with each other in public together and not care. 

The song changed to a low bass thumping song, where Alex turned around and backed up into Tobin. Tobin all to quickly placed her hands on Alex's hips, moving to the beat. Alex was swaying to the music eye closed, hands in the air and head tipped back, enjoying the feeling of being close to Tobin. Tobin had a tight grip on her hips, letting her fingers graze bare skin. She grinded her front into Alex's ass as she was starting to get worked up. She let her lips fall to Alex's neck as she started sucking at her pulse point, marking what was hers. Alex bucked back into Tobin in pleasure, but Alex wanted more. Thank goodness she was wearing a skirt. She turned around and draped her arms around Tobin's shoulders, as she straddle one of Tobin's jean clad thighs. 

Tobin's eyes glazed over at the thought of what was about to happen. She attacked Alex's mouth with hers, to cover up the moans her girlfriend was making. Alex began to grind her panty clad centre over the rough surface, making the most delicious friction. Tobin grabbed on to her hips and helped her pick up the pace, as well as pushing up against Alex's core. Alex broke the kiss off, needing oxygen desperately. She looked down at Tobin's eyes and they locked their gazes as Alex continued to move. "I'm so c-close t-t-Tobin. Shittt!" Alex buried her face into Tobin's neck, biting down hard as she climaxed. Her hips jerked as she came with a gasp; Tobin wrapped her arms around her and held on to her tightly kissing her all over bringing her down. Once Alex was breathing somewhat normally, Tobin moved back from Alex and looked at her seriously, "Alexandra you are so beautiful, and I, I love you." She finished with a small bashful smile, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's back in soothing. 

Alex just looked at her and broke out into a massive grin. "I love you too Toby, so much." She brought Tobin in for a kiss, it was no where near like the kisses they've shared before. This kiss was filled with love, passion, and tenderness, it was perfect. "Let's get you home lex , we have a whole weekend together. And I don't want to share you with anyone." Tobin quickly lead them out of the party and to her car where she drove them back to the Morgan residents. 

\--------------   
It was a high school party, but what kinda party is it without some spin the bottle. A big group sat down in a large circle, and Ashlyn placed a bottle in the middle. "Okay peeps you all know the rules, whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss, and non of the wussy pecking shit! Got it?! Let's play!" 

People spun the bottle and kissed each other, laughing at the awkwardness of it all. But no one cared, everyone was pretty much drunk anyways. A girl from the cheerleading team spun the bottle and it landed on Ashlyn. The girl gave a smirk and slinked over to Ashlyn and smashed their lips together. She was literally eating her face in her eagerness, turn off. Then Ashlyn her a loud bang that made her push the girl off her and look at what caused it. What she saw made her heart break, Ali was storming off towards the back yard. "Umm keeping playing or whatever, I'll be back." Ashlyn got up and jogged to the sliding door and watched as Ali was leaning against the railing with her head down. 

Ashlyn quietly made her way through the door, and stood beside Ali and looked up at the sky. They both stood in silence, each in their own head thinking about their feelings for each other. It hurt Ali when she saw that slut kiss Ashlyn, she loved her, she wanted to be with her. But she was sure that Ashlyn didn't think the same, why would she want her when there were so many beautiful girls here. "Ali-cat are you okay? Did someone saying something to you? Do I have to beat someone up for you?" Ashlyn tried to lessen the tension on the air, but it only seemed to make it grow. 

"No, no one said anything, no one did anything!! Why can't you mind your own business Ashlyn?!" Ali was angry and snapped on the one person she cared for. Ashlyn backed up a few steps, eyes wide with hurt.   
"I'm sorry Ali, I was just seeing if you were okay. I care about you, more than you realize." Ashlyn said the last part under her breath, but apparently loud enough for Ali to hear. Was this it? Does Ashlyn care about me the way I care about her? She pulled Ashlyn into a hug, and held on tightly, feeling at home in the keepers arms. 

"No Ash, I'm sorry. I just, when I saw that whore of a girl pounce on you like some piece of meat. I made me angry, you're more than that Ashlyn, so much more." Ali blushed but didn't look away from Ashlyn's eyes as she said her words. It was time for her to be brave and take a leap of faith. "Look Ashlyn, I know we are beat friends, but I can't be that for you anymore. I need to be more than that to you. I've loved you for so long now, I can't even remember when it started. All I know is that I need you in my life, and if you don't want to take that extra step with me that's fine, but I need you Ashlyn." 

The air left her lungs at Ali's words, 'she said she loves me!! God this has to be a dream'. Ashlyn cupped Ali's cheek and ran her thumb over the soft skin. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words to me, Ali. I love you too, god, so much." Ashlyn leaned in and pecked Ali cheek. Ali pouted at that, wanting a real kiss. "Don't worry you'll get a kiss soon, but I'm going to treat you like a princess. And princesses don't kiss before the second date." Ashlyn winked and hugged the defender tightly. They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the patio couch under a blanket, talking about nothing and everything. Just happy to finally be together. 

\---------------  
Meanwhile, inside the house, spin the bottle was in full swing. Hope had to kiss some football jock, and absolutely hated every second of it. She showed by whipping her mouth with her sleeve and chugging some alcohol to get the sensation out of her head. She spun the bottle not really paying attention, what were the chases of it actually landing on Kelley. The only girl she wanted to kiss ever, not until she heard gasps and hollers. She looked at the bottle and followed where it was pointing and her mouth fell open. It was indeed pointing to one Kelley O'hara!! 

The defender just smiled and bounced over to where Hope was sitting on the couch and straddled her lap like an everyday occurrence. She grabbed her neck and kissed Hope like her life depended on it. Hope moaned into the kiss, where her tongue was met with Kelleys where they fought for control. Hope grabbed Kelley's hips and held onto her tight making sure this was real. 

When they needed more oxygen they broke apart panting for air, leaning with their foreheads together. "Hi"   
"Hey"  
"You wanna be my girlfriend?"   
"Sure" Kelley answered and leaned back in and continued to make out with her new hot girlfriend. 

No one noticed that six players from the team went missing for the rest of the night, it was probably better if they didn't.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is short and crappy but it's pretty much just a filter till I get more done.   
> Hope you enjoy it, peace! :)

Tobin had safety made it to the Morgan's residents with a slightly tipsy Alex in tow. Alex opened the door and and led both of them in, locking the door before she forgot. "Let's get a drink and some snacks to bring up to my room."   
"Whatever you want Lex." Tobin grabbed some water bottles and Gatorade, while Alex grabbed some chips and cookies. Making it up the stairs towards Alex's room, Alex stopped Tobin and gave her the food. "I've, uh got to uh freshen up before we get in bed." She turned a deep shade of red while saying this. Tobin just stared at Alex with a confused face for a couple moments, before Alex shock her head. She motioned down towards her lower half, and made a humming noise to make a point. She was embarrassed to say it out loud. 

Tobin's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and nodded her head furiously. "Ugh yeah Lex! You do what you gotta do!" Tobin was now also blushing, but couldn't help feel proud of herself for making Alex happy in that way. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and murmured and quite 'I love you'. 

Alex was in the bathroom, smiling like a crazy person. Her Tobin was just too much, always making everything less awkward. 'She always seems to know what I need before I do.'   
"Come on Alex, pull yourself together! You got a beautiful girl in your room waiting for your butt!" She took in a big breath and made her way down the hall into her room to the most wonderful sight. Tobin was sprawled out on her bed in some boxers and a sports bra, one hand behind her head, with her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She had also laid out some pjs for Alex to wear and had the main menu of Frozen playing on the tv. "Gosh Tobs I love you so much, you don't even know." 

"Oh I know Lex, now get you skinny butt in bed so I can cuddle the heck out of you."   
"Excuse me!? Who you calling skinny, skinny?"  
Tobin proceeded to look around the room seemingly in search for something, before looking back to Alex. "Yupp looks like I'm calling you skinny, but I would love you in any shape babe." Alex just laughed at her girlfriends cheeky cuteness before getting changed and settling into Tobin's side. Her arms wrapping around Alex making sure that she's nice and close. She kissed the top of her head before starting the movie. "Love you Lex"   
"Love you too my knight"


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy sorry for being away for ever. But here I am :)   
> Hope you enjoy this!   
> I don't own build a bear and all that jazz. 
> 
> Peace!

Tobin woke up first, opening and closing her eyes slowly, trying to get use to the sunlight. With her eyes closed, she allowed her body to feel. The leg over her waist, which her hand was now gliding up and down the smooth skin. The heat of a body pressed up against the side of hers. The arm around her ribs, and the head that was resting on her shoulder. Tobin's other hand was rubbing Alex's shoulder slowly, lazily. She leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead and let out a content sigh. 

Tobin was in heaven, having the woman of her dreams in her arms, sleeping peacefully, making cute little moaning noises in her sleep. She smiled and kissed her forehead again, and slightly moving from under Alex. She leaned down and started kissing Alex's face where ever she could reach. 

Alex was having the best dream, when she felt lips on her cheek, again and again. 'World Cup...... Tobin, Tobin!!' Alex, with her eyes closed reached up with her hand and cupped Tobin's cheek and slid it into her hair. She guided Tobin down for a good morning kiss, sleepy and lazy, perfect. "Good morning baby."

"Welcome to the land of the living Alex. I didn't think you would ever wake up!"   
"Sorry I was having a really good dream!"  
"Oohhhh girl, that kind of dream eh?"  
Alex gave a dead serious face, "no Tobin, not that kind of dream."   
"Oh well a girl can dream can't she?! Now, get up! I'm taking you to..... Build a Bear! Don't laugh at me Lex! It's gunna be super cute."  
"Whatever you say Toby dear." Alex said with a laugh as she got up out of bed leaving a pouting Tobin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chessy fluff :p

"Ooo Toby look at this one! Isn't he just adorable?! Can we get him please????" Alex was in a giddy mood looking at all the different 'Bears' they had. They had original bears, dogs, cats, and characters from movies. Being a secret lover of the movie How to Train your Dragon, she just had to pick Toothless. 

Tobin just smiled at her girlfriend and reached into the bin and grabbed a Toothless bear that needed some stuffing. Alex squealed and jumped up and down, excited to make a bear with Tobin. "Come on Tobin! Let's go get this little guys some fluff."

They made their way over and were looking at all the voice boxes they could put in it, and they decided on a basic roar. They handed Toothless over to the worker, she put the roar box in the foot. "Okay you can put your foot on the peddle, or you can, or the both of you can together." Alex and Tobin both glanced and each other and slowly put their feet on the peddle. The machine started to fill up toothless with fluff. 

Now was the time to put the heart in, Alex grabbed a heart, when the worker spoke up. "You both can put in a heart of you want?" Tobin smiled and went to pick up a heart. They both kissed it and put into the bear. Tobin leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek and whispered "I love you lex." 

"And toothless is ready to go home with you two!" Alex squealed again and grabbed him and hugged him to her chest tight. 

"Come on lex time to go home." Tobin grabbed Alex's hand and lead her through the mall back to the bus stop. "So how does it feel to be a parent lex?"  
"Well our child is pretty cool if I do say so myself. So let's go to your house and make out? What do you say?" Tobin asked with a little eye brow wiggle. Alex giggled and walked a little faster.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Here it is

3 months later 

It was the end of a light practice, the girls all gathered around the coach. "Okay listen up ladies! Tomorrow we are playing in the state final. You all know this. You are ready. Play like you have been, and you can bet your asses that that trophy is gunna be ours! So go hit the showers, cause you all reek." 

All the girls cheered as they made their way to the sidelines to gather their stuff. "Tomorrow is ours! Can't wait for some victory smooches." Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows at Ali making her giggle and smack Ashlyn in the stomach. Alex and Tobin were walking behind everyone, hands linked together as they laughed at their friends antics. 

"Lex, our friends are ridiculous but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm so glad I moved here, I feel complete. You, our friends, soccer, everything is falling into place for me. Thank you for loving me Alex." Tobin blushed as she went on a bit of a ramble, but she had to say it. Everything felt so right with Alex by her side. 

Alex stopped them walking, and looked at Tobin in awe. This amazing, beautiful woman was hers, and she couldn't be happier. "I love you tobs and you just make it so easy to love you. Now last one to the showers gets the cold water!" With that Alex took off running, laughing her way to the showers. Tobin just shook her head and took off after her lady. 

\--------------------------  
"Party at mine!! All you bitches better be there or else I'm sticking Solo on you!" Pinoe yelled across the noisy locker room. They had obviously won the championship with a 2-1 win, goals from Alex and Press. 

The girls all cheered and yelled what they were bringing to drink. Thank goodness it was a Friday night, or they wouldn't be looking to good at school the next day. "God lex you were amazing out there! You deserve this title, you're destined for greatness, and I'll follow you anywhere baby." Tobin leaned in and kissed Alex with all her love, running her thumb over her cheek and her other hand at the base of Alex's ponytail. 

They broke apart when all the catcalls broke their trance. "At least wait until she takes a shower tobs, damn!" Ashlyn slaps Tobin on the back as she makes her way to her locker. 

"Okay ladies! Hurry up, I wanna dance with my sexy girlfriend, and you're slowing down the roll!" Tonight would be interesting to say the least.


	33. Chapter 33

Alex, Ali and Kelley were getting ready at the Morgan residence for the party at Pinoe's house. All three ladies wanted to look good for their girlfriends, to make their jaws drop. 

They blasted music as they tried on different outfits, trying to find just the right one. Kelley ended up with a classic little black dress, that she knew Hope loved on her and off her. Ali chose her 'fuck me' red dress that made her legs and ass look amazing. Ashlyn would have a mini heart attack when she saw her. And finally Alex, who chose a deep blue dress that had one shoulder strap. She was nervous for this party, she wanted tonight to be the night with Tobin. The romantic in her wanted Tobin to remember what dress she wore the first time they made love. 

"Alex, babes, you look beautiful. Tobin won't be able to take her eyes off you." Ali said while hugging the nervous girl. Kelley ran and jumped on them and screamed, "I want in on this hug fest!" The three of them laughed and just breathed in the moment together. Tonight was the night. 

Ashlyn, Hope, and Tobin were already at the party waiting for their girlfriends arrival. They had been chatting about the championship game; remembering the highlights of the game. Of course Tobin was bragging about how her girlfriend scored one of the two goals. "Did you see how Alex controlled that pass, and then that kic..." 

Tobin was interrupted by hoots and cat whistles throughout the crowd. The three were trying to see what the commotion was, when they stopped dead in their tracks. There stood Alex, Ali, and Kelley looking like they just came off a runway. They all had smirks on their faces, oh they knew they looked hot. "You three just going to stand there? Or are you going to get us a drink?" Ali shot at them. Ashlyn let out a little squeak and bolted to get Ali's drink. Hope saw this and laughed at how whipped Ashlyn was, but one eyebrow raise from Kelley, and she was off with a muttered "yes dear". Tobin on the other hand still hadn't moved or blinked away from the gorgeous sight of Alex. Alex was beginning to blush under the intense gaze of her girlfriend, as she made her way over to Tobin.   
"Toby you're starting to look like a statue, blink of you hear me."   
Finally registering Alex's words, Tobin shook the daze from her mind as she gave a bashful smile.   
"Can you blame me lex? Your beauty stopped my heart there for a minute! You look, I don't even have words for how amazing you look! Wow."   
Alex let out a raspy laugh and tugged on Tobin's hand towards the dance floor. "Come on Toby, we are just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever so let's see how this goes eh :)


End file.
